Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras and mobile phones have been gradually developed toward high pixel number, miniaturization and wide field of view. Therefore, the requirements for lens assemblies with miniaturization, wide field of view and high resolution are greatly increased. The well-known lens assembly with six lenses is not perfect and still needs improvement. Therefore, a lens assembly needs a new structure in order to meet the requirements of miniaturization, wide field of view and high resolution.